Hidup
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Nasib seorang gadis yang selalu mendapat cobaan, tak kunjung membaik. Hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang Pemuda gembel, hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit semakin membaik, walaupun tidak dalam artian 'baik'. Tapi akankah nasibnya selalu seperti itu? Atau sebaliknya! WARNING : Kata-kata kasar, crime dll. CHAPTER 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Faris Shika Nara **

**Warning : OOC, AU,TYPOS DLL.**

**Main pairing : Naruto x Hinata **

**"Hidup"**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata Hyuuga hanya bisa menangis ketika membaca selembar kertas yang ada ditangan kanannya, gadis 19 tahun itu duduk bersimpuh di lantai, dengan tangan kiri menutupi mulut guna meredam suara tangisnya.

_"Hinata, maafkan Ayah. Maafkan Ayah karna telah membuatmu menangis, Ayah harus menemani Ibu-mu."_

Hancur sudah hidupnya, dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat rapuh, ia malah ditinggal oleh sang Ayah, satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki didunia ini malah pergi meninggalkannya, dengan alasan ingin menemani ibunya.

_"Hinata, rumah beserta isinya akan disita oleh pihak Bank. Ayah menjual rumah kita untuk membayar seluruh pegawai perusahaan."_

Dunia sepertinya masih belum puas dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini, sekarang dimana ia dan adiknya akan tinggal?

_"kau tinggallah bersama sepupumu Neji di Osaka, turuti perkataannya, karna dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang kamu dan adik-mu miliki di dunia ini. Cobalah mencari pekerjaan, kalau kamu sudah merasa bisa mencukupi kebutuhan-mu dan adik-mu, cobalah untuk Hidup mandiri."_

Dunia ternyata tidak begitu kejam, walaupun ia ditinggal oleh sang ayah menyusul ibunya, ternyata dunia masih menyisakan 2 orang untuknya.

_"Jaga dirimu dan adik-mu baik-baik. Berbohong-lah pada adik-mu tentang kematian ayah yang sebenarnya, berbohong-lah untuk ayah yang terakhir kalinya. Maafkan Ayah."_

Sungguh egois, mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tak memikirkan perasaan putrinya yang kini ia tinggal, yang kini sedang bersimpuh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, yang kini tengah duduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar, yang kini jiwanya bagai digoncang dan dihantam oleh ombak. Hyuuga Hiashi dengan kejamnya mementingkan diri sendiri, tak berperikemanusiaan. Ia rela menjatuhkan air mata anaknya untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada kertas yang ia pegang sekarang, tapi inilah yang terjadi, ini bukanlah mimpi. Semua yang tertulis di kertas yang ia pegang adalah benar, tak jauh dari tempatnya bersimpuh, lebih tepatnya didepan matanya, terdapat sang ayah yang telah terbaring kaku dengan wajah pucat tak bernyawa.

Tubuh Hiashi yang tadinya bernyawa itu kini jadi seonggok daging tak berguna, setelah dengan sengaja menggantung dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanya bisa berteriak histeris saat melihat sang ayah yang sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, tergantung di tambang di posisi leher dengan mata yang melotot.

Hinata dengan susah payah menurunkan sang ayah, bergegas menurunkan sang ayah, berharap nyawa sang ayah masih bisa diselamatkan. Setelah bersusah payah menurunkan tubuh yang sebenarnya sudah tak bernyawa itu, Hinata langsung memompa dada sang ayah, memberi nafas buatan, tapi Semuanya sudah terlambat, ayahnya sudah meninggal terbujur kaku, dengan tangan yang menggenggam kertas yang isinya malah membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

Dengan mata yang sembab memerah, Hinata bangkit berdiri, bergegas menelepon polisi melaporkan keadaan yang terjadi, setelah selesai menelepon polisi Hinata kemudian segera menelepon Neji sepupunya yang berada di Osaka.

Hinata bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya, dengan cepat ia mulai memasukkan baju kedalam koper yang ia ambil dari atas lemari. Setelah selesai dengan bajunya, kaki Hinata beranjak pergi menuju kamar adik semata wayangnya. Tas, buku, seragam dan baju milik adiknya ia masukan kedalam koper.

Selesai dengan baju dan peralatan penting lainnya, Hinata berlari dengan menenteng 2 koper menuju garasi. Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah menjemput Hanabi yang sedang berada di sekolah, memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengais-ais tempat sampah di bawah teriknya matahari siang. Topi yang sudah tak layak pakai itu masih saja ia kenakan, sedikit menutupi rambut kuning kusam-nya. Rasa panas yang menyengat dari matahari siang tak ia hiraukan, ditambah lagi dengan kaos warna hitam yang pakai, memberikan kesan sempurna untuk panas yang ia rasakan. Celana yang sudah compang-camping sana-sini itu melekat dengan sempurna dikedua kakinya.

Keringat yang mengucur dikedua pelipis-nya tak ia hiraukan, walaupun hanya untuk sekedar mengusap-nya. Bau busuk yang menguar dari tong-tong yang penuh sampah itu tak menghentikan niatnya untuk mengorek-ngorek tong tersebut.

Satu-persatu tong sampah di tiap gang ia datangi, demi mencari barang yang ia anggap bisa menjadi rupiah, yang nantinya ia gunakan untuk makan sehari-hari.

Gembel, pemulung. Itulah julukan orang-orang terhadapnya. Badan tegap berotot, tubuh atletis, wajah tampan. Tak seperti gembel ataupun pemulung yang umumnya.

Pemuda itu tidak bodoh, pendidikannya hanya bisa sampai kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar. Itulah alasannya ia menjadi gembel,pemulung atau apalah itu, setiap tempat kerja sudah ia datangi, dan pastinya tempat kerja itu membutuhkan tenaga, pemuda 21 tahun yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu selalu ditolak, karna alasan minim pendidikan. Walaupun sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan pemilik tempat yang membutuhkan tenaga kerja itu, Naruto tetap tidak diterima karna pendidikan adalah syarat utama untuk bekerja, minimal sekolah dasar. Keputusan Pemda Osaka sudah disahkan, dan sudah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun.

Andai saja orangtua angkatnya tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan seburuk ini.

Lihatlah, tak ada seorangpun yang mau berdekat-dekat dengannya. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya pasti selalu menutup hidung. Entah itu bau busuk sampah, atau bau keringat yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, lihat. Dia selalu tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang melewatinya, tak ada rasa benci. Walupun semua orang yang melewatinya selalu menutup hidung sambil mencibir dirinya.

**TBC...**

**Tertarik? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Faris Shika Nara **

**Warning : OOC, AU,TYPOS DLL.**

**Rate : M**

**Main pairing : Naruto x Hinata **

**"Hidup"**

**Chapter 2**

"Kak-Neji!" Hinata memanggil sembari mengetuk pintu yang ada didepan-nya. Keringat mengucur dikedua sisi pelipis-nya akibat menenteng 2 koper besar dengan tangan mungilnya.

Selang beberapa saat pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berperawakan tegap tak memakai baju atasan dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai berantakan tak teratur.

Rasa bahagia muncul dalam hati Hinata, dengan suara tangis kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis, senyum bahagia. Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupunya, Neji. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya, merasakan kehangatan seorang kakak.

"Kakak." Hinata tersenyum sembari memeluk kakaknya tersebut, wajahnya ia benamkan, menyaman-kan kepala dan wajahnya.

Sementara sang pemilik tubuh yang dipeluk Hinata itu wajahnya menunjukkan rasa risih, tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Kata Keji. Ditepisnya tangan Hinata yang tadinya sudah melingkari tubuhnya, didorong-nya tubuh Hinata, mengakibatkan Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. Perlakuan kasar dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Neji sungguh membuat Hinata menjadi bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakak sepupunya ini? tanyanya dalam hati.

Tak seperti yang ia harapkan, Hinata berharap Neji akan menghiburnya menenangkan-nya, layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adik. Seperti apa yang pernah Neji lakukan terhadapnya dulu.

Tapi tidak. Semuanya berubah, sifat orang berubah. Neji yang sekarang bukanlah Neji yang dulu, bukan Neji yang seperti dalam ingatan Hinata. Neji yang sekarang didepan-nya sangat berbeda. Kasar, berantakan dan berbau alkohol.

"Masuk." Sebuah kata yang mengandung perintah dengan nada yang sedikit membentak itu keluar dari mulut Neji dengan kasarnya. Membuat Hinata serasa ingin menangis saja, tapi ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menangis, dirinya harus kuat seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Menjaga adiknya dan menuruti perkataan kakak sepupunya-Neji. Walaupun ayahnya telah meninggalkannya dengan sengaja, ia tetap menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Sungguh, gadis ini mempunyai sifat yang patut untuk ditiru.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari kakaknya itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian segera berlari menuju mobil untuk mengambil adiknya-Hanabi yang tengah tertidur.

Hinata hanya berdiri saja setelah beberapa langkah memasuki rumah tersebut dengan Hanabi yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan-nya.

Hinata mematung matanya membulat dengan wajah yang memerah setelah melihat apa yang ada didepan-nya. Neji, kakak sepupunya tengah menggagahi seorang gadis dengan rambutnya dicepol, yang sudah setengah telanjang. Tubuh bagian atas hanya memakai bra, dengan celana pendek yang melekat diatas paha putih mulus tersebut.

Neji dengan ganasnya melumat bibir gadis itu, tangannya mulai bermain-main meraba perut langsing itu kemudian jari-jemarinya merengsek masuk kedalam bra, meremas dada yang lembut nan kenyal itu, membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan pekikan nikmat dari bibirnya.

"Akh... shhh." Gadis itu mendesah saat merasakan sebuah daging tak ber-tulang mulai bermain-main di area leher jenjangnya. Tangan gadis itu meremas dan menarik rambut panjang milik lawan mainnya.

"Mhhnn." Dengan dadanya yang semakin ia busung-kan, gadis itu kembali mendesah memberikan isyarat untuk sang pemuda bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya menginginkannya untuk segera bermain dengan buah dada miliknya.

Neji tersenyum puas, matanya memicing, melihat Hinata yang tengah berdiri mematung. Tak ia hiraukan, seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Neji langsung saja menarik bra yang menempel pada gadis yang tengah digagahinya, menariknya dengan paksa. Menimbulkan suara sobekan saat adegan itu terjadi. Memperlihatkan dada putih kenyal yang membuncah keatas, mrngacung dengan sempurna, menantang.

"Akhhh." Gadis itu kembali memekik saat Neji mulai mengulum puting kirinya. Suara Hisapan layaknya orang yang sedang menghisap mi pun kadang juga terdengar. Gadis itu merasakan sensasi nikmat, membuatnya terus membusungkan dadanya. Benda kenyal, lentur tak berulang yang bermain-main di putingnya menghantarkan rasa geli yang berkepanjangan, yang semakin lama membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang sangat nikmat. Ditambah lagi tangan kekar yang sedang me-remas-remas dada kanannya, menghantarkan nikmat yang membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disitu, cepat naik keatas, setelah itu buatkan kami makan malam." Kalimat perintah itu keluar dari mulut Neji dengan kasarnya. Membangunkan Hinata dari lamunan-nya.

"I-iya." Dengan tergagap Hinata menjawab, Wajah yang memerah masih bisa terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Hinata yang masih belum sadar dengan sempurna segera berjalan menaiki tangga, naik menuju kamar atas, kamar yang biasa ia pakai saat berkunjung bersama keluarganya.

Hinata segera membaringkan Hanabi yang masih tertidur keatas ranjang. Setelah selesai, ia segera menutup tubuh adiknya dengan selimut, berharap bisa membuat adiknya merasa nyaman. Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari westafel.

"Kau harus kuat Hinata, Harus!" Ucapnya menyemangati diri sambil menatap bayangan wajahnya yang berada di cermin. Dipandang-nya bayangan dirinya yang berada di cermin. Memperlihatkan wajah seorang gadis dengan matanya yang sembab dan memerah, dengan rambut indigo-nya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Tangan kanannya mengait sebuah handuk yang menggantung di sampingnya. Mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk, membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang menempel pada wajah cantiknya. Sementara itu tangan kirinya sedang sibuk merapikan rambut poni miliknya yang berantakan.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuruni tangga menuju sebuah dapur, berniat membuat makan malam untuk kakak-nya, gadis ber-cepol, dirinya dan adiknya.

Kau baru saja datang Hinata, tapi kau sudah diperlakukan seperti itu, diperintah kesana-kemari, ini-itu, layaknya seorang babu, pembantu. Apa jadinya dirimu dalam satu jam kedepan? Apa jadinya dirimu, kalau kau akhirnya harus tinggal bersama kakak-mu untuk selamanya? Siapa yang tahu? Hanya Tuhan dan Author lah yang tau. Dunia memang kejam terhadap siapapun, ' camkan' itu.

.

.

.

"Kakak, cepatlah sedikit, aku sudah sangat lapar!" Teriak gadis berambut pirang itu terhadap kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sedari tadi berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah roti isi dari tas hitam buluk miliknya. Mendengar teriakan manja dari adik perempuannya itu membuat pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik itu terkekeh geli.

"Sebentar, sabar sedikit!" jawabnya pelan. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati adiknya yang tengah terbaring diatas karton bekas.

"Kak Naruto dapat roti isi ini darimana?" Tanya sang adik curiga, matanya memicing melihat roti lapis yang kini sedang ia pegang.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya, kau pikir aku mencurinya?" Jawab sang kakak yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut.

"Kalau kakak membelinya, kenapa sudah ada bekas gigitan, ha?" Tanya sang adik masih curiga.

"Kakak tadi lapar, jadi.. ya aku makan. He.." Jawabnya sembari tertawa pelan.

Sang adik yang merasa sudah puas dengan jawaban kakaknya, langsung saja melahap roti isi itu. Wajahnya terlihat senang kala memakan roti yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya. Selang beberapa saat roti itu sudah habis ditelannya.

"Enak!" Ucap sang adik setelah selesai memakan roti yang kini sudah berada dalam perutnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sang kakak antusias yang kemudian dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari adiknya.

"Tadi kakak tidak membelinya loh, tadi kakak dikasih oleh seseorang yang sedang makan di restoran." ucap kakaknya enteng.

Raut kesal di wajah adiknya mulai terlihat, matanya melotot menatap sang kakak yang sedang nyengir ria. Mulutnya terbuka dengan wajah yang terlihat shock. Melamun sejenak, memproses semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kakak-nya.

"Hoeeeek-hoeek!" Sang adik berteriak, mencoba mengeluarkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan. Jari-jarinya mencoba membersihkan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar. Dengan gigih gadis itu mencoba mengeluarkan semua yang ada di perutnya. Namun sia-sia, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Malah membuat kakak-nya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sudahlah Shion. Kau bilang roti tadi enak, kenapa kamu malah ingin memuntahkan-nya?" Tanya sang kakak disela-sela tawanya.

"Kakak jahat, jahaat!" Bukannya menjawab, sang adik malah memberenggut kesal pada kakak-nya, mulutnya menggembung. Sementara sang kakak, hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat kau tidur, ini sudah malam!" Kata sang kakak memberi tahu, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut adiknya. Setelah itu ia berjalan sedikit, menuju tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur adiknya, tempat tidur yang terlapisi dari karton bekas dan koran bekas.

Tangan pemuda itu meraih selimut, kemudian menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut kusam berwarna coklat abu-abu itu. Matanya memejam mencoba untuk tidur.

"Kakak!" Suara panggilan adiknya membuatnya harus membuka mata bermanik biru miliknya, dengan terpaksa ia bangun, didudukkan tubuhnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap adiknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Dingin." Jawab sang adik merengek manja, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon. Sementara sang kakak hanya menghela nafas kemudian bangkit berdiri mendekati adiknya yang tengah metatapnya itu.

Dibaringkan tubuhnya disamping tepat tubuh adiknya, tangan kanannya kemudian merengkuh adik perempuannya itu dalam pelukan-nya. Membuat sang adik tersenyum bahagia sembari menatap wajah sang kakak.

Gadis itu menyaman-kan posisi tidurnya, tangannya membalas memeluk tubuh kekar milik sang kakak, kemudian berbisik pelan " Aku sayang kakak" kemudian menghadiahi sang kakak dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanannya. Sementara sang kakak, hanya tersenyum dalam diam, karna tingkah manja adiknya, tingkah manja yang hanya ia tujukan terhadapnya.

Tidak perlu rumah besar dengan harta yang banyak untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan. Lihatlah. Lihatlah mereka yang masih bisa tersenyum tulus bahagia di wajahnya. Walaupun hanya menempati ruangan kecil, yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah toko berukuran kecil yang sudah tak terpakai, disana meraka- kakak beradik itu tengah terbaring tidur diatas kardus dan koran bekas dengan nyamannya, dengan se-ulas senyum yang terpatri diwajah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ttebayo,ttebane,ttebece, TBC...**

**Holla...! Bagaimana menurut anda tentang cerita ini? **

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan agar fict ini menjadi semakin lebih baik.**

**Untuk adegan NaruHina-nya disini belum ada... Masih butuh proses. Mungkin sedikit lama... hahaha...!**

**Untuk yang telah mereview...terimakasih banyak.**

**Ni aku balas 1 per 1.**

**M.a.k : nih dah lanjut.**

**nararhety cliquers : ini chapter terbarunya...**

**Para Guest : nih dah lanjut.**

**termonitor : Bbm naik bikin author males update.**

**demiko : update :-D**

**Ayzhar : Sesedih itukah fict ini hingga bisa membuat anda menangis? #digampar.**

**Ida Akaibara : Emm.. aku tu gak terlalu tau masalah genre. Kalau fict ini bisa membuat anda tertawa, saya cukup senang bisa sedikit menghibur anda.**

**Catatan : Jangan panggil aku senpai ya.. Aku masih belajar dalam hal membuat fict.**

**amexki chan : Emm, ano! Aku mau nanya Prolog itu apa ya? Sumpah aku gak tau.**

**namikaze uzumaki family : lanjutkan.**

**See you..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Faris Shika Nara**

**Warning : OOC, AU,TYPOS DLL.**

**Rate : M**

**Main pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**"Hidup"**

**Chapter 3 **

Hari baru telah tiba. Tapi tidak ada yang baru bagi Naruto, semua berlangsung seperti biasa. Dia mulai bangun dari alas kardus yang ia buat sedemikian rupa menyerupai sebuah tikar, sementara adik kecilnya masih terlelap ditempatnya, berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil kemudian mengambil sebotol minuman yang kemudian ia teguk guna membasahi tenggorokan keringnya.

Kakinya kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya setelah melihat adiknya yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Shion, sudah pagi,, ayo bangun!" Naruto mengguncang bahu adik kecilnya pelan. Yang bersangkutan pun langsung menggeliat, merasa tidurnya terganggu, kemudian mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit mata peraknya.

"Hoam,, kakak,,, Kakak mau berangkat Mulung lagi?" Pertanyaan yang begitu polos ia lontarkan pada kakaknya sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat pagi.

Sorot kagum terpampang jelas dimata peraknya. Begitu rajin-nya kakaknya ini, pagi-pagi buta sudah bersiap untuk bekerja, walaupun pekerjaannya hanya sebagai seorang pemulung.

Bagi sebagian orang, mereka menganggap bahwa seorang pemulung adalah makhluk yang sangat menjijikan. Ada juga yang beranggapan, bahwa mereka adalah sekumpulan para pencuri.

Tapi tidak di mata adiknya, Naruto adalah sosok kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, baik, jujur dan yang paling penting, Naruto adalah sosok kakak yang sangatlah keren walaupun hanya berprofesi sebagai seorang pemulung.

Dengan tangan mungilnya yang masih menggenggam selimut usang yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, matanya yang berbinar masih saja setia menatap sosok kakak yang sangat ia kagumi itu, tanpa berkedip.

Naruto yang tadinya memasang senyum lembut diwajah-nya, langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya secara tiba-tiba dengan matanya yang sedikit mendelik setelah mendengar kata 'Mulung' yang keluar dari bibir mungil adik kecilnya. Semangatnya yang membara lenyap begitu saja diganti dengan helaan nafas berat nan terdengar malas.

"Bukan. Tapi, kakak kerja, sambil mulung!" Elaknya.

"Tapi kerjaan kakak kan emang Mulung!" Sembari menatap sang kakak bingung. Kedua mata peraknya semakin menajam ketika melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu dan kelihatan murung begitu cepat. Tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya telah membuat kakaknya kehilangan semangat.

"Kenapa kamu jadi banyak omong gini sih!" Ucap Naruto dengan tawanya yang tidak renyah sama sekali, sedikit dipaksakan. kata 'Mulung' yang biasanya ia dengar dari orang-orang itu, entah kenapa begitu menyakitkan kalau adiknya sendiri yang mengucapkannya, begitu nyelekit di dadanya.

"Kakak kerja dulu ya,, kamu Jangan kemana-mana. Kalau kamu lapar, disebelah situ sudah kakak siapkan makanan dan air!" Adiknya mengangguk. "Dan yang terakhir mana ciuman untuk kakak?"

"Aku gak mau!"

Cup

"Kakaak!"

Naruto hanya terkikik geli setelah bangkit dari posisi duduknya, meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang memberenggut kesal karna ulahnya.

Tangannya meraih sebuah topi kemudian memakainya. Pagi-pagi buta ia sudah memulai aktivitasnya, tanpa mandi ataupun hanya sekedar mencuci muka, kotoran yang menumpuk di sudut matanya mungkin masih bisa dilihat sekarang.

Pagi adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi para pemulung, khususnya Naruto. Itu karena semua sampah masih menumpuk pada tempatnya dan Naruto harus mendahului para petugas pengangkut sampah untuk mengorek-ngoreknya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mereka mengangkutnya.

Satu menit saja terlambat, itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi dirinya. Dan Naruto mungkin tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu memang benar terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat kenakan pakaian itu, atau kau mau adikmu mati!?" Ancamnya. Neji melempar pakaian itu tepat didepan Hinata yang tengah terduduk diatas lantai sembari menangis meraung-raung.

Neji dengan tangan kirinya mencengkeram kerah baju Hanabi dengan erat, mengangkatnya keatas, membuat kaki kecil Hanabi menggantung jauh dari tanah.

Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas dari tangisnya dan dari kaki-kakinya yang menendang angin karena menggantung.

"Khe,,," Dangan nafasnya yang semakin berat, tangan mungil Hanabi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memukul-mukul lengan yang jemarinya tengah mencengkeram kerah bajunya itu dengan erat. Berharap sang pemilik tangan itu melepas cengkeraman yang sangat menyakitkan itu dari kerah bajunya.

"Ja-jangan kak!,,hiks! Kumohon!" Ia hanya bisa memohon disela tangisnya, berharap sepupunya itu menurunkan adik kecilnya. Ia mulai merangkak dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat keatas mencoba meraih adik kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat pakai pakaian itu. Kau membuatku MUAK!" Neji berteriak sekuat tenaga. Tangan kanannya mengepal dengan sorot matanya yang semakin tajam. detik itu pula Hanabi yang ada ditangan kirinya dilempar begitu saja diatas sofa, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai dengan posisi kepala membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

Hinata berusaha untuk menangkap adiknya dengan merangkak terseok-seok. Tidak berhasil. Ya, itu sudah pasti, karna jarak dirinya dengan Hanabi tidaklah dekat, ditambah dengan kondisi tubuh Hinata yang sudah hancur karna siksaan yang ia dapat. Ia harus menguatkan hatinya agar tidak menjerit sekuat tenaga saat Hanabi mulai terlempar kemudia jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Seperti belum puas siksaan-nya pada Hanabi. Neji kembali berjalan kemudian duduk diatas sofa, matanya kembali menatap Hanabi yang sedang merintih kesakitan diatas lantai. Dijambaknya rambut yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu, membuat Hanabi menjerit sembari mendongak menatap kakak semata wayangnya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai, yang sama-sama memandangnya, yang sama-sama menangis terisak seperti dirinya.

"Kak Hinata,, hiks,, tolong Hanabi kak,, sakit,, hiks!"

"Ja-jangan,,hiks!"

"PAKAI,, CEPAT!" Dibentaknya lagi Hinata, yang kemudian berhasil membuat Hinata mulai melakukan perintahnya.

Dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan deras, Hinata mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang Ia pakai, memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh indah polosnya dihadapan kakak sepupunya Neji.

Rasa malu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh saat ini, ia tak peduli lagi dengan dirinya, yang paling penting di pikirannya saat ini adalah Hanabi, selama Hanabi selamat, Hinata rela melakukan apa saja. Ya. Apa saja.

Neji duduk dengan seringai iblis yang mengembang diwajah-nya. Tangan kirinya masih menjambak rambut Hanabi, seolah menyuruh Hanabi untuk ikut menyaksikan setiap lekuk setiap inci tubuh polos kakaknya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang-pun. Atau malah sebaliknya, agar Hanabi bisa ikut merasakan tekanan batin yang dialami oleh kakaknya.

"Khe,,Aku yakin, Orochimaru pasti menyukainya! Ahahahaha!" Neji bergumam kemudian tertawa menggelegar bak seorang iblis setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji membawa Hinata masuk kedalam sebuah bar, meninggalkan Hanabi yang terikat oleh tambang dengan mulutnya yang tersumpal kain, yang kini terbaring lemas tak berdaya di kursi belakang dengan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Menerobos sebuah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari mengikuti irama musik yang begitu menghentak di gendang telinga, yang terdengar disetiap sudut bar, yang dipenuhi oleh manusia yang ingin bersenang-senang.

Ditariknya Hinata untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Di setiap dinding, tertempel kaca-kaca dengan meja dan kursi yang penuh dengan berbagai macam alat make-up.

"Heh,,, panggil Orochimaru kesini!" Perintah Neji pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Jaket dengan blazer warna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya terlihat begitu angker bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sehingga hanya memperlihatkan mata yang tertutupi kaca berbentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam itu.

Orang itu berlalu begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Neji. Meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa bersuara sama sekali.

Hinata hanya berdiri mematung dengan kepalanya yang kirinya ia tempatkan diatas dada guna menutupi bagian dadanya yang sedikit ter-expose karna pakaian minim yang ia kenakan.

Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar walaupun pelan, isak tangisnya juga masih bisa terdengar walaupun hanya samar-samar. Kedua matanya merah sembab akibat tangisnya tadi. Mulutnya terkadang meringis ketika Neji mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah datang rupanya!" Ucap laki-laki tua yang berumur sekitar 50 an itu. Ia berjalan santai dengan sebuah tongkat ditangan kirinya, diikuti 2 bawahannya yang senantiasa mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapan Neji.

"Biar kulihat dulu..." Ekor matanya memicing melihat Hinata yang tengah menunduk melihat kaki-kakinya. Kedua mata bermanik ular miliknya memandang Hinata dari atas kebawah.

Risih? Tentu saja. Takut? Pasti.

Hinata mundur selangkah kebelakang. Menghindari tatapan mesum kakek-kakek yang kini berdiri dihadapan-nya. Tangan kirinya masih ia gunakan untuk menutupi belahan payudaranya, sementara tangan kanannya yang sudah terlepas dari cengkeraman Neji ia gunakan untuk menutupi Paha putih mulusnya.

Orochimaru mendekat selangkah kedepan Hinata. Hinata tak bisa mundur walaupun hanya selangkah, karna dinding beton yang berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya menghalanginya.

Tangan yang sudah berkeriput itu memegang dagu Hinata kemudian mendongakkan-nya. Bermaksud untuk melihat wajah gadis cantik yang kini sedang bergidik ketakutan. Ekor mata Hinata dialihkan ke samping, tak berani menatap mata yang memiliki manik seperti ular itu.

"Heh!" Orochimaru terkekeh kemudian menjauhkan tangan keriput-nya dari dagu Hinata. Ia berbalik, berjalan sedikit kemudian duduk diatas meja sembari menatap Neji. Kedua tangannya memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya.

Kedua anak buahnya mendekat, satu orang mengeluarkan sebatang cerutu dan satunya lagi sebuah pemantik dari sakunya. Disodorkan-nya cerutu itu di mulut sang Bos, kemudian menyalakan-nya.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau juga bisa menjadi kejam!" Ucap Orochimaru setelah menghisap cerutu yang kini ada ditangan-nya. Mata ularnya memandang kagum sosok Hyuga Neji yang tengah berdiri memandang dirinya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membawa uangnya?" Tanya Neji to the point.

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu,, Shino, panggil Terumi!" Pria berkacamata itu langsung membungkuk kemudian segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Selang beberapa saat pemuda yang dipanggil Shino itu datang membawa seorang wanita paruh baya, wajahnya cantik, rambutnya panjang berwarna merah dan memakai pakaian yang sangat seksi. Stoking jala dengan sepatu bot panjang berwarna hitam, dengan baju atasannya yang berwarna merah, yang hanya menutupi bagian payudara dan perutnya. Sementara untuk bawahannya, ia hanya menggunakan CD berwarna merah.

"Terumi,, urus gadis itu. Setelah itu, berikan untuk Jiraya!" Ucap Orochimaru setelah Terumi datang. "Kau, ikut denganku!" Tambahnya lagi yang ia tujukan pada Neji.

"Baiklah!" Jawabnya enteng kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung memandang Neji yang tengah membelakangi-nya. Sebelum Neji benar-benar pergi, Hinata maju mendekati Neji kemudian merengek memohon pada Neji untuk membatalkan niatnya. Lengan Neji ia guncang-guncang sembari melontarkan berbagai macam permohonan-nya.

Neji berbalik, tangan-nya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tadi mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Dengar baik-baik, lakukan semua perintahnya..." Ucap Neji sambil menunjuk Orochimaru. "...kalau tidak, maka adik-mu akan mati! Kau dengar? M-A-T-I.!"

Ucapan Neji berhasil membuat Hinata bungkam seribu bahasa, mulutnya mengatup nafasnya kembali tercekat, sedetik kemudian, kedua telapak tangannya segera menutupi matanya. Karna detik itu juga air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. Tubuh Hinata terhuyung, terperosok jatuh di lantai dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemas dan kemudian akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kita apakan gadis kecil ini?" Tanya Tenten pada Neji. Matanya melihat kebelakang melihat gadis kecil yang tengah terikat meringkuk tak bersuara di kursi belakang.

"Aku akan membuangnya dijalan. Lagipula, dia tak berguna bagiku!" Jawabnya enteng kemudian melumat bibir Tenten dengan ganas, sementara tangannya meraba paha mulus yang sengaja ia ekspos untuk kekasihnya Neji.

.

.

.

Siang ini merupakan siang yang sangat panas bagi Naruto, padahal ini belum mencapai tengah hari, dan jam yang bertengger di dinding gedung itu baru menunjukan jam 11:06. Dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar untuk menghindari panas yang begitu menyengat itu.

Duduk dipinggir sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti sebuah Ruko yang masih belum buka. Karung yang berisi sampah plastik yang akan ia jual, ia sandarkan di dinding. Menyandarkan tubuhnya, dengan kedua kakinya yang ia luruskan kedepan.

"Panas sekali hari ini!" Ia bergumam sendiri. Topi jerami tinggal separo yang tadinya menutupi kepala rambut kuningnya itu ia copot, ia kibas-kibaskan didepan dadanya guna mengurangi hawa panas yang sedang ia alami.

Tangan-nya ia masukan kedalam kantong celana bagian belakang, merogoh sesuatu yang ada didalamnya. Setelah berhasil genggaman tangan-nya ia buka, ternyata isinya adalah uang kertas yang sudah berubah seperti gumpalan-gumpalan kertas tak berguna. Semuanya lecek, tak ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Oh tentu saja, kecuali beberapa uang koin yang sedang dikumpulkannya itu.

"Walaupun hari ini panas, tapi setidaknya Aku dapat uang yang cukup untuk biaya makan beberapa hari kedepan!" Gumamnya pelan. Senyum bahagia mengembang diwajah-nya disela aktifitas menghitung uangnya.

Naruto menyeberang jalan yang kini tampak begitu lengang, menuju sebuah kedai minuman yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya istirahat tadi, hanya untuk memanjakan tenggorokan keringnya, walaupun itu hanya dengan sebotol air mineral.

Setelah memberikan beberapa koin yang dikumpulkannya tadi kepada si penjual, Naruto segera membuka botol yang berisi air itu kemudian meneguknya yang kemudian hanya tinggal setengah.

.

Naruto segera berbalik dengan sebuah botol minuman yang bertengger di tangan kanannya. Senyumnya kian mengembang saat merasa semangatnya sudah kembali. Berjalan melintasi trotoar dengan cengiran andalannya. Ia berbelok kemudian berjalan sedikit berlari ketika melintas menyeberang jalan.

Kakinya berhenti mendadak ketika mata sapphire-nya menangkap sosok tubuh manusia yang tergeletak terbaring diatas trotoar tak jauh dari tempat istirahat-nya tadi. Siluet itu semakin jelas ketika Naruto mulai mendekat dengan langkahnya yang terlihat takut-takut dan was-was.

"Ya Tuhan!" Naruto segera mendekat dengan cepat ketika mengetahui sosok itu adalah sosok Gadis kecil yang tengah terikat dengan mulutnya yang disumpal kain. Dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin memburu, Naruto berusaha mengambil kain yang menyumpal mulut gadis kecil itu dan melepas ikatan tali yang melilit tubuh mungil yang kini ada didepan-nya.

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?" Naruto menjadi panik mendadak ketika melihat wajah pucat gadis kecil yang ada didepan-nya, lebam-lebam hampir memenuhi sekujur tubuh, bibirnya kering pecah-pecah, mata perak-nya merah dan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirang-nya frustasi dicampur panik. Kepalanya ia tengok-kan ke-kanan dan ke-kiri guna mencari seseorang yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. Sial bagi Naruto, entah kenapa jalanan terlihat begitu sepi hari ini. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Karna merasa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu, membawanya ketempat dimana ia beristirahat tadi. Dipangku-nya gadis itu dengan posisi kepalanya yang sedikit mendongak.

"Mmi-minum!" Gadis kecil itu berujar lirih nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali. Sehingga membuat Naruto mendekatkan daun telinganya ke bibir mungil itu.

"Mmi-minum!"

"Oh tentu saja!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Dalam hatinya ia sedang merutuki kebodohan-nya. Naruto harus mencatat dalam otaknya dengan jelas, bahwa kalau dirinya menemukan seseorang yang tengah tergeletak lemas di jalan, yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu adalah memberinya minum.

Dibukanya botol minum yang dibelinya tadi kemudian ia tuangkan air itu kedalam tutupnya, sebelum akhirnya meminumkan-nya secara perlahan pada gadis kecil itu. Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto segera menggendong gadis kecil itu, membawanya menuju tempat dimana dirinya tinggal. Raut wajah khawatir tak lepas dari wajah tan-nya.

.

.

.

.

17:35

Hinata masih tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang yang bisa dibilang kecil itu. Akibat insiden pingsan-nya tadi, dirinya malah terlanjur tidur hampir selama 7 jam.

Matanya mulai mengerjab ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara seperti pintu terbuka. Mata bermanik peraknya masih terlihat merah setelah mata itu sudah benar-benar terbuka.

Ia duduk bersandar-kan pembatas kayu ujung atas ranjang. Memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk dibawah selimut yang ia pegang dengan kuat. Wajahnya kembali menunduk ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja masuk itu.

Rasa takut kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Badannya kembali menggigil karna rasa takut, dengan rambut indigo-nya yang lusuh berantakan.

"Aku punya 1 nasehat untukmu!" Ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah Terumi.

"Kau tau? Kau sebaiknya menerima saja apa takdir Hidup-mu! Dan kau harus mulai menikmatinya!" Hinata hanya diam tak menggubris ucapan Terumi itu.

"Jiraya akan datang sekitar jam 8, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap! Pertama memang sakit, tapi kau akan menikmatinya!" Ucap Terumi kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bagaimana Hinata harus menerima ini, Hinata tidak mungkin menerima semua ini. Ia tidak mau menerima nasibnya sementara kakek-kakek tua sedang asik menggerayangi tubuhnya. Apalagi menikmatinya, ia lebih baik mati dari pada menerima semua itu.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kabur? Dirinya tentu saja tak bisa keluar begitu saja melewati pintu itu tanpa ketahuan. Apa ia bisa melewati penjaga angker itu tanpa ketahuan? Itu tidak mungkin.

Mata peraknya memandang sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati, matanya menangkap sebuah pisau yang terletak disamping ranjang yang berisi berbagai buah-buahan. Hinata turun dari ranjang, kakinya berjalan berniat mengambil sebuah pisau yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya tadi.

Pisau sudah ada di genggaman-nya. Apa kau benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupmu Hinata? Bagaimana dengan nasib adik-mu? Apa kau tega membiarkannya hidup sendirian didunia ini?

Pikirannya kembali mengingat sosok adik kecilnya. Tangan yang memegang pisau itu bergetar, tak berapa lama pisau itu akhirnya jatuh. Tubuhnya ikut jatuh terperosok diatas lantai. Kembali ia memeluk kedua menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kini ia hanya berharap akan ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Tapi siapa? Ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini kecuali Neji dan adiknya. Teman? Salahkan saja dirinya yang begitu pendiam sehingga susah mendapatkan teman. Pacar? Teman saja tidak punya apalagi pacar. Itu tidak mungkin.

Mungkin Hinata akan benar-benar menerima semua nasibnya. Karna harapannya itu terdengar sangat mustahil.

.

.

.

19:00

Naruto dan Shion dengan teliti membersihkan luka lecet dan lebam di sekujur tubuh gadis kecil yang ditemukannya tadi. Merawatnya dari mengompres-nya hingga membersihkan luka-lukanya.

Gadis kecil itu tertidur beberapa jam membuat Naruto dan Shion menjadi khawatir setengah mati. Sedari tadi ia bergantian dengan adiknya untuk menjaga gadis yang ia temukan tadi.

"Kakak! Dia bangun!" Ucap Shion sambil mengguncang bahu kakaknya.

Mata gadis kecil itu terbuka menampakan manik peraknya. Melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia melihat sosok pemuda yang tadi telah menolongnya, disisi-nya terdapat gadis yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tolong kakak-ku Kumohon! Tolonglah kakak-ku!" Gadis kecil itu kemudian berteriak histeris. Kemudian memeluk Naruto sambil terisak menangis.

"Ba-baiklah! Kakak-mu memang dimana?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba karna kaget.

"Kakak-ku ada ditempat Orochimaru! Kumohon selamatkan kakak-ku!"

"O-orochimaru!" Gumam Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

TBC...

Haaaaaaaaa Ampuun Hinata-chan! Maafin Faris ya!#sambil sujud-sujud #Di jyuuken! Tenang saja Hinata-chan, Aku tak akan membuat fict yang berakhir dengan mengenaskan kok! #Ditendang.

Naruto, kau betah amat sama sampah-sampah! #dirasenggan.

Buat para reader, bagaimana menurut kalian? Emm, ini genrenya pas gak sih?

Ada yang nungguin gak fict ini? gak ada! #pundung

Oke, Aku tunggu ya review kalian!

Oh tidak lupa, Selamat Hari Merdeka buat Negara Republik Indonesia kita tercinta yang ternyata sudah berumur 68 tahun. MERDEKA!

_Faris Shika Nara_

_Samarinda/17-08-2013/18:35_


End file.
